


Stiles And Derek Make A Porno

by stilinski_wolf



Series: Short & Sweet [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, M/M, Zack and Miri Make a Porno!Au, kinda friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinski_wolf/pseuds/stilinski_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have been friends for years, but now they're doing a porn video together and Stiles is nervous as hell because he doesn't want to ruin things between him and Derek and lose his friendship. </p><p>But once they kiss, Stiles knows his reasons for being nervous are much more than just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles And Derek Make A Porno

Stiles leaned in to kiss Derek, heart pounding. At the last second though, Stiles turned away. 

“Fuck,” Stiles whispered, ducking his head down to hide his blush.

“Stiles,” Derek said patiently. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry. I’m just nervous. And it’s you.” Stiles looked up at Derek. “You’re my friend. It’s just hard to think of kissing you…and more,” Stiles swallowed thickly, looking up into Derek’s eyes. 

“Just close your eyes and think of me as someone else. You’ll be able to get through it that way. You can do this.” Derek took a step forward and was officially in Stiles’ personal space, and Stiles’ heart rate skyrocketed, the blush high in his cheeks as he looked up at Derek nervously. “Unless you really can’t do this…or don’t want to do this?” Derek asked, frowning. “Just tell me and we won’t do a thing, Stiles.”

“No, no I want to,” Stiles said, then winced. “I mean, I don’t want to, but I do. I mean, I’m not saying no. It’s just weird, because it’s you and I’m me and we’ve been friends forever. But we’ve gotta do this, so-”

“Are you…will you be suffering through this?” Derek took a big step back, his eyes wide as realization dawned. “Will you just endure having sex with me?” Derek looked sick, turned to the small camera crew they’d hired. “Cut it, we’re stopping this right now.”

“No no no, Derek, no,” Stiles rushed forward, caught Derek’s arm, turned him to face Stiles. “No, that’s not it. It’s not,” Stiles stressed. He looked into his eyes imploringly, trying to get him to understand. “I’m just…fuck, I’m just nervous, okay? I’m scared this will ruin our friendship, okay? And it’s…it’s you. I don’t want to lose you,” Stiles said, face burning as he looked at the ground, embarrassed. 

But then he felt a hand on his cheek, looked up in surprise. Derek’s expression was soft, a small smile on his face. “You won’t lose me, Stiles.”

“Promise?” Stiles asked, voice small. 

“Promise,” Derek nodded, brushed his thumb back and forth over Stiles’ cheek, and left Stiles’ skin tingling where he touched it.

“You better mean that,” Stiles smiled, moving in towards Derek.

“I do, Stiles. I do,” Derek looked straight into Stiles’ eyes when he said it. Stiles breathed out a sigh of relief. Derek’s touch had calmed his nerves, but a whole other part of him was worked up and so very not calm at his touch. “And you want to do this? You’re sure?”

“Yeah, yes,” Stiles nodded. “I’m saying yes. Are you?”

Derek nodded, moving in close to Stiles. “Yes, I am.”

And with that, Stiles closed the distance between their lips, sealing his over Derek’s.

And with that one kiss, that first touch of lips, Stiles knew he was done for. So fucking done for. Because he knew, he just knew, that he was so fucking gone over Derek Hale. 

And it had only taken them having to do a porno for quick cash for him to realize it.

_Shit._


End file.
